


War prisoner

by lucife56



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Illustration inspired by Chapter 51 of  N7 SOLDIER by ScreamingViking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [N7 SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636825) by [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/pseuds/ScreamingViking). 




End file.
